


What You Really Need

by StrawberryBasketCase



Series: It's An Unconventional Love [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: It's tour time.Dallon's feeling depressed about not being able to see Tyler.Brendon comes up with a way to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya fruity salads! Fic 14!
> 
> People this is serious! Woooooooo!  
> Lol anyway this is another cute little quickie fic while I work on my longer ones. It starts off kinda sad, but don't worry I kept it happy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dallon was usually Mr. Cool when it came to things. Sure he was moody a lot, but he never stayed that way for long. Well so long as he had Tyler by his side. Sure he loved Brendon and Josh considerably. Yet he did give his heart to Tyler first. And like they say the first ones always leave a lasting impression on you.

Tyler and Josh were away on their tour through Europe. Dallon had also been busy with their own tour. Unfortunately their schedules didn't coincide. So they were going to be apart for awhile.

It had only been a little over a month and Dallon was beginning to lose it. He didn't know how he’d handle three more months separated. Dallon loved to hear his voice, but when he got this bad he needed Tyler’s touch to help him feel whole again.

Brendon had walked into their shared hotel room. He hated seeing Dallon this depressed. He hadn’t did much beside perform and sulk about Tyler. He’d camp out in either their tour bus or hotel rooms. 

“Hey Dal, you wanna grab something to eat? It's a nice day outside.” Brendon suggested. While Dallon tried his best to hide it, Brendon knew he’d been crying. Dallon only cried in front of Tyler. And on one hand, Brendon hated seeing it, but on the other hand he wished he would open up enough to let him help.

“No B….I'm not that hungry.” Dallon sniffed as he swallowed the rest of his tears. Brendon frowned. He didn't try to shut Brendon out, it just sort of happens during times like these. “Look, w-why don't we just get some room service?” He offered to cheer him up.

“Room service isn't the same! I wanna see the sights and you need to get out Dal!” Brendon snapped and stomped his feet. His eyes were watery and while he was trying to stay calm. When he got really upset, he’d slip back into his childlike state. Dallon only sighed at his outburst because he knew Brendon was right.

“Come here Bren. Daddy’s sorry for being sad.” Dallon beckoned him to sit with him. After a short protest, he went and sat down.

“I-its not your fault daddy, but I love you too! Why can't you smile just for me!? What makes Tyler so damn SPECIAL!?” Brendon pouted as the tears fell. Dallon put him in his lap. He was clearly stuck between phases. Otherwise he wouldn't call Tyler by his name. Dallon held him close and ran his fingers through his hair until he settled down.

Brendon began kissing him. Dallon pulled him closer.“Let me love you daddy.” Brendon moaned. It looked like he was gonna stay in between phases. Times like these were rare. So that made them all the more satisfying. Dallon kissed down his neck. Brendon threw his head back and started grinding on him. “Please daddy I need you inside me.” He moaned some more.

“Calm down baby. The best things come to those who wait.” Dallon snickered as he rolled on top of him. Brendon’s breathing picked up under his strong grip. Dallon crashed their lips together. Sure it wasn't Tyler, but it was pretty damn close.

Suddenly Dallon’s cell rang. He instantly recognized the ring tone. It was Tyler calling. Dallon jumped to answer the phone. “Baby it that you!?” He gasped.

“Yeah Dally it's me babe. I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you the last few days. So how you holding up?” Tyler asked. His voice seemed to be just as needy. Dallon bit his lip to prevent himself from crying right there. He quickly ran into the bathroom. Slamming and locking the door behind him.Leaving Brendon alone and feeling unloved.

Brendon just laid there as the tears came running down his face. He knew he couldn't compare to Tyler, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He sat up and wiped his face. Brendon felt lower than low as he got up to leave. Yet he stopped when he heard Dallon crying. It was heartbreaking just to listen, he couldn't imagine actually seeing him cry.

“Baby please I can't do this without you! I-I can't eat, I barely sleep, I feel ill all the time! I need to see you Tyler!” Dallon pleaded as he tried to stop the tears. Brendon stood at the door to the bathroom to hear better. Yeah it was rude to eavesdrop, but he was desperate to help his ailing boyfriend.

“I know we do this for the fans. And I love playing music for a living, but I miss you….alot!” Dallon whined. Brendon couldn't really hear what Tyler was saying, but he guess he was doing whatever little magic trick he did to keep Dallon sane during tours. “And I feel terrible. Brendon’s been everything short of perfect to me, but I keep hurting him. What's wrong with me!? He’s too great to have to put up with some selfish jerk like me!....I might just leave the tour so he won't have to go out of his way to try and make me happy…” Dallon cried hard. 

Brendon felt bad. Sure he’s been an emotional wreck this whole time, but he couldn't help his feelings. Besides he loved Dallon too much to let him just suffer at home alone. He had to do something.

“O-okay baby...I love you too. Goodnight.” Dallon sniffed as he tried to calm his frazzled nerves. He went to unlock the bathroom door. Brendon quickly left before he got caught listening in on their conversation. “Bren I-I'm so sorry….” Dallon noticed he was now alone. He felt awful for ignoring his boyfriend when all he wanted was to cheer him up. Dallon didn't know where he might’ve gone so he just went back to sulking.

Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

________________

“Dal come on it's time to get up!” Brendon shook him awake.

“W-what are you talking about? It's only like eight o’clock at night.” Dallon rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what was going on.

“Dal try eight in the MORNING! Dude you slept all day yesterday. Come on we got an interview at ten.” Brendon pulled him out of bed. 

“Why do I need to go!? They only want to talk to you anyway.” Dallon groaned on his way to the bathroom. He did his daily routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and so on.

“Dude you're part of the band too! Besides they asked for you personally.” Brendon reassured him as he waited outside the bathroom. 

“They wanted me PERSONALLY!? What kind of interview is this?” Dallon asked while he did his hair. This was beginning to sound suspicious. Yet he got dressed anyway. Dallon wore a nice button up with some blue jeans.

“You look good. Now let’s go. They’re meeting us in the conference room downstairs.” Brendon told him as he pushed him towards the door.

“Wait who are THEY exactly?” Dallon protested as he was rushed to the door.

“You’ll find out when we get there. Now stop asking questions and get going before we’re late!” Brendon groaned as he finally pushed Dallon out. For a skinny guy he was still pretty hard to move. They made it to the entrance of the conference room when Dallon’s cell rang.

“It's Tyler. I gotta take this so just start without me.” Dallon told him as he picked up the call. “Hey baby….I still miss you…i-if you’re wondering.” He blushed as he was shy about taking like this in public. Brendon sighed heavily and stormed into the conference room alone.

“Oh Dally that's so sweet. And I definitely still miss you too. How’s Brendon doing?” Tyler asked cheerfully. Dallon could tell he had him blushing through the phone. It was like he could hear it in his voice.

“Uhh well Bren's kinda upset with me about some interview he wants me to do with him. But I'll gladly skip it for you Ty. I mean I'm technically not that important anyway.” Dallon replied solemnly. He really did feel less than since he demoted to touring bassist.

“Well you're important to ME. So that makes you just as great as him! And besides I will be here when you’re done. Now go and show those reporters why I love you so much.” Tyler cheered him on. Dallon laughed because nobody could encourage him like Tyler can.

“Alright, well I'll call you after this then. I love you.” Dallon really didn't want to get off the phone with him. So much so that he was close to tears.

“I love you too sweetie. And good luck.” Tyler said before he initially hung up. Dallon took a deep breath to collect himself. He then walked inside the conference room. It was surprisingly empty except for Brendon.

“So where are these reporters who wants to see me so bad?” Dallon asked. He was annoyed since he couldn't talk to his husband for some random guys who were late.

“We’re right here Dallon.”

Dallon froze because he knew that voice. Could he be going crazy? He turned around to see two smiling faces staring back at him. “TYLER! JOSH!” Dallon squealed as he tackled them. “I missed you guys so much!” he cried as they rolled on the floor.

“Something tells me you missed Ty a little more than me.” Josh joked as he sat up.

“Oh hush up! I missed you plenty Josh!” Dallon kissed him hard on the mouth to show him just how much he was telling the truth. Josh actually moaned it was so intense.

“Wow you DID miss me.” Josh exclaimed once they broke for air. He also had to readjust himself as he now found himself with a boner. “I uh missed you too Dal.” He blushed as he stood up.

“Yeah I can tell.” Dallon winked at him. Josh only bit his lip in embarrassment. “B-but wait….how did you guys get here? I mean don't you have a show tonight?” Dallon asked after the excitement wore off.

“You can thank Brendon for that. He called me and begged us to come and see you. Besides the show got delayed to this weekend due to weather. So instead of sitting in some hotel room for two days. I decided you were more important. Brendon flew us on the red eye all the way here. Just for you.” Tyler smiled lovingly at him. Dallon couldn't believe it.

“Brendon you did all that for me? Even after I-” Dallon started.

“No problem. I'll do anything for you Dal.” Brendon interrupted happily. Dallon was speechless. Tears filled his eyes as he ran to hug him. This was the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for him. “Alright, alright. Now stop before you get me soaked.” Brendon joked as he pulled away. He then kissed him. “Now go have fun with daddy. You deserve it.” He winked at him.

“Don't worry, I will.” Dallon smiled so big, it nearly split his face in half. He then picked Tyler up bridal style.

“Slow down honey. I don't want you hurting your back trying to carry me all the way upstairs.” Tyler giggled as he tried to get down. Dallon snuggled into his neck.

“I'll take the risk.” Dallon kissed his neck. Tyler moaned as he held him close.

“B-but wait. What are they gonna do while we...you know.” Tyler asked as he glanced over his shoulder. 

“We’ll find something to do. You know give you guys some time alone.” Brendon scratched his head.

“Yeah Ty we don't wanna intrude on the happy reunion.” Josh smirked as he took Brendon’s hand. They started to leave. Tyler and Dallon whispered to each other.

“Wait guys...it wouldn't be much of a reunion without our boyfriends.” Dallon smiled and raised his eyebrows. Tyler shared his enthusiasm.

“REALLY!?” Josh and Brendon looked overjoyed to be included.

“Of course! I mean I don't know why, but we love you guys too you know.” Tyler stuck out his tongue at them. 

“Alright Mr. Funny man. How’s about a little race. The first couple to get back to the room get to fuck the losing couple. Deal?” Brendon proposed as he jumped on Josh’s back, piggyback style.

“Oh you're on forehead boy!” Dallon teased him. They both got into position. “Alright get ready…..set…-” He was cut short as Josh took off running.

“Go!” Brendon yelled after they were almost to the door.

“Hey you cheated!” Tyler called to them as Dallon ran after them.

They all laughed as they ran through the hotel. Sure they looked very silly, but Dallon didn't care. He felt happier than he did in a long time. That’s when he realised that he didn't miss just his husband, but his family altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww aren't they all so sweet!?
> 
> This will be a nice series to keep me upbeat. Especially when all my other stories are so sad...but then again that's how I like it. Heheh
> 
> Comment any ideas you wanna see for this series. And don't forget to leave a kudo!
> 
> Until we meet again!


End file.
